Welcome to My Life
by LadyEudave05
Summary: In the wake of something horrible will anything good happen? Taken away from the home you've always known and dropped into a new country with a Father you've never known. How would you survive? What would you do?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: Misfortune**_

Inuyasha and Izayoi were on their way home from their weekly Mother-son time. Depending on the day they either went to the movies, amusement park, art class, cooking class, ballet, picnic, or sports event. That day it was the movies. He may have been 15 but he loved his day with his Mother. They were both usually super busy so every time his Mother had a day off they'd go and spend the day together.

They were both laughing and goofing off. Singing along with the radio or just talking about funny things that happened during the few weeks they were busy. They just crossed the intersection when their car got slammed.

Inuyasha got up shaking his head and looks around and shouts, "MOM!"

"INUYASHA HELP I'M STUCK!" shouted Izayoi from the car.

Inuyasha limped toward the car and said, "I'm coming just hang on."

"Ha Ha very funny. I'm upside down trapped and you tell me to hang on." Said Izayoi sarcastically

Inuyasha laughed and said, "Sorry Mom."

Izayoi laughed and said, "Its fine baby."

"Kill the engine if you haven't Mom. We don't want sparks there's gas all over. Hell I'm drenched in the crap." Said Inuyasha

Izayoi killed the engine and just as Inuyasha got to the car and was prying the door open the gas reached a down power line and the whole thing exploded. He was thrown back and though his clothes caught fire he was lucky because he landed in the grass of a shop whose sprinklers came on. The Police and Emergency Personnel arrived and Inuyasha was rushed to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: Where's my Mom?**_

Inuyasha was in the Hospital unconscious for a month. When he woke up the Nurse merely left not saying a word. Inuyasha managed to get himself sitting up while he waited for the doctor. When the nurse came back she put clothes on the bed and disconnected the IV.

Just as she was leaving Inuyasha said, "Wait! Where's my Mom? She ok."

The Nurse in a flat tone said, "She's dead. She was killed in the explosion. Get dressed your ride will be here soon."

The Nurse left and Inuyasha though had guessed the outcome had hoped he'd been wrong. So he got up and got dressed in the Jeans, tank top, and zip up sweater. He pulled on his shoes and left to meet his ride whoever that was.

When he got down to the main floor he was met by a rat faced woman in an expensive suit. She opened the back door and he got in the car. She never said a word. So he had no idea who she was. He figured she was a Social Worker since his Mother was dead. He just wished someone would explain what was going on.

"Where are we going ma'am?" said Inuyasha after an hour of driving.

The rat woman said, "We aren't going anywhere. I'm dropping you off at LAX. Here's your ticket and passport. Someone will be waiting to pick you up once you arrive and they'll take you to your Father's house where you'll now be living."

Inuyasha took the ticket and passport and said, "Are we stopping at my house to get things?"

"No. Everything's been cleared and what could be was sold to pay off what your mother owed on the house. The rest was tossed." Said the Woman

Inuyasha didn't know whether to be to be angry or upset. So he just pulled his hood up and watched out the window with tears going down his face and didn't say a thing he felt something drop in his lap and saw it was a large folder file and the Woman said, "A neighbor salvaged a few pictures from therefore they were thrown in a dumpster. Your school records and medical records are in there as well. Birth certificate and vaccination record as well."

He opened it and saw pictures of his Mom and him when he was younger and a current one. He was gonna close it when he saw the sun glint off something and he reached in and pulled it up to see and was shocked to see his Mother's St. Christopher's medal. He put it back for fear of this woman taking it away.

So once at the airport he checked in and then when he was on the plane he took his Mother's medal again and put it on. It was all he had of her. He didn't know which neighbor had saved this stuff for him but he silently thanked them.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: A Father I Never Knew**_

Once the plane landed and we got off I headed to the entrance of the terminal. There I saw another man dressed in a suit. He had a sign with my name and once to him we were in the car he also didn't say anything. For my part I just sat in the backseat playing with my Mother's medal trying and failing in not crying. It was another 5 hours before we came to a quaint lil two story house.

The House was redbrick with ivy vines along the front on a trellis. It had a stone walkway and a moderate front yard. An attached garage and I could see it had a moderate backyard too. There weren't any trees or hedges or even flowers here. Just neatly trimmed grass. All in all it was ok. It had a small porch and the windows all had slatted wooden shutters.

The man got out and went up to the door. Upon it opening he went inside. Inuyasha merely opened the door and leaned against the side of the car. He had to say this for Tokyo, Japan it smelled better than L.A. Which meant it wasn't as polluted as Los Angeles.

When the man came out he went over and went around the driver's side and said, "Well go on he's not gonna wait all day."

Inuyasha just resisted the urge to sigh and went up the walkway to the door. He went inside and saw a nicely decorated place. What he focused on though was the 6'3" 224.9 LBS man with Silver hair and Gold eyes who was at least 40 years in age. The man looked like him. Inuyasha himself still retained some baby fat.

"Your rooms upstairs on the right. The one across from it's your Elder Brother's and he'll be angry if you enter without his permission so don't. You're starting school in the morning." Said the man, "Your uniforms up there already. Your brother bought you some clothes to wear. The backroom on this floor is off limits it's my office. Homework is done 'fore leaving the house and curfew is 11:30pm. Otherwise you're good."

"Yes sir." Said Inuyasha who went up to his room he heard the car leaving, "Wow trusting aren't we."

Inuyasha put the picture of his Mother and him to lean against the lamp. He got up to check out the clothes and uniform. Then took some and went to shower 'fore looking in the mirror and sighed, "This is gonna be fun. People are gonna stare."


End file.
